forever is not enough
by Amiboshi-chan
Summary: Scarlet Sinclair is an slightly skewed version of Miaka, who gets pulled into the book while researching her history essay. But Scarlet's story is quite different from that of the original priestess of Suzaku...
1. chapter one

Forever's not enough By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Miaka is your everyday high school student in Louisville, Kentucky, until she finds a strange book researching ancient China for her history report . . .and becomes the girl of legend. A rewrite of the original series, but quite different.  
  
Author's note- Miaka and Keisuke both have different names in this story, since they are American. Miaka is named Scarlet, or Letty, Sinclair. Keisuke is Keith Sinclair. All other characters are called by their usual name. Rhonda is not Yui.  
  
  
  
Prologue: The book is opened.  
  
The rising sun peeked through the feathery mist. Two thoroughbreds rounded the far turn on the three-quarter mile track at Bluemist Farms. Side by side, both riders stood high in the stirrups to hold the surging animals under control.  
  
"Now, Scarlet!" Keith Sinclair, the rider on the gray, shouted above the thunder of pounding hooves.  
  
His sister, Scarlet Sinclair, nodded. Loosening the reins she crouched back in the saddle, her face almost buried in the black mane. "Okay, boy, let's see what you can do." The colt leapt forward. He snorted, then settled into ever lengthening strides. The white fence blurred as he gained speed. Beside him, the old gray valiantly attempted to keep pace. Another furlong and the colt was stretched out, running free. The gray dropped back, blowing hard.  
  
As they passed the entrance gate, Scarlet remembered her brother's instructions. She eased back on the reins. "That's enough for now, fella." She chuckled as the colt, named Spitfire, shook his head. Scarlet turned to her brother. Keith was still mounted on old gray Pepper Kat, the horse Scarlet had learned to ride on. He was talking to their mother, by the gate.  
  
Diane, Keith and Scarlet's mother, looked at her daughter. "How fast was he?" She asked, peering at her son's stopwatch. "I can tell from the grin on Letty's face that he was good."  
  
"Well, it looks like he did four furlongs in 48 and 2. A bit more training and-"  
  
"He'll be ready for the track." Diane finished, dispair evident in her voice.  
  
"Yup, looks like it."  
  
"Oh, Keith, I don't want her out there at the track. It's too dangerous. A race track is no place for a young girl."  
  
"Come on, Mom. You worry too much. You know. . ." Keith was cut off as Scarlet called out to them.  
  
"Keith!" She called out, waving an arm in the air. "Well? What do you think? Wasn't he fantastic? Oh, Keith, I've never ridden so fast in my life!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Letty." Keith laughed and held up a glove as he trotted over to her. "Give me a chance to answer."  
  
Scarlet laughed. "He was sooo good!"  
  
"Better than good. He might be the racer we've been waiting for. He has the speed to win." He grinned and held up his stopwatch. "He was fantastic."  
  
"What's the time?" Scarlet leaned forward as he waved the shiny gold watch in the air.  
  
At the sight of the unfamiliar glinting object, Spitfire half-reared and whirled to get away. Caught off balance, Scarlet grabbed instinctively around the animal's neck and dug in with her knees. As if in slow motion, she catapulted from the horse's back and thumped on to the loose dirt of the track. Even as she hit the ground, Scarlet clutched the reins with one hand to keep Spitfire from backing away.  
  
"Oof! She grunted at the force of the impact. "Oh, no you don't!" She rolled to her feet to control the plunging horse. "Come on, Spitfire. It's only me. You're okay."  
  
Keith swung Pepper Kat around to block the colt from taking off. In that split second, Keith and Diane made eye contact. 'I told you so' rang silently through the air as Diane spun around and went back up to the house.  
  
"Scarlet. . ." Keith began.  
  
"I'm fine." Scarlet kept her eyes on her horse. "I've been dumped before. Besides, my pride's hurt worse than my rear."  
  
"Well, if your pride's as dirty as your rear, you're in real trouble."  
  
"Thank you, big brother." Scarlet glared, then looked around. "Where'd Mom go?" Keith shrugged. "Not a good time for a flying lesson, huh?"  
  
Keith shrugged again, then stared at the house. "Come on, Letty, these guys are hungry and so am I." He started towards the barn. Scarlet reluctantly followed.  
  
"How an I ever going to prove to Mom that I'm a careful rider?"  
  
"You just proved it."  
  
"K-E-I-T-H! That fall was no big deal."  
  
"To our mother it was. You know what a worrier she is. Besides, in her mind, girls shouldn't be racing horses. Especially not her girl."  
  
"Yeah, I should take dance lessons and wear frilly dresses. Maybe I should smear make-up on an inch thick and chase every guy in sight."  
  
"Knock it off, little sister." Keith draped an arm around her shoulders. "No one said growing up was easy." He glanced at his watch. "You'd better move it, or you'll be late for school, and. . ."  
  
"Okay, Okay, I know." Scarlet grumbled as she slopped some feed into Spitfire's bucket. "I'd still rather stay here with the horses."  
  
"Dream on. Come on, let's head up."  
  
Scarlet slipped into a clean pair of jeans and a red tee before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs. Throwing her powder blue 'Bluemist Farms Racing' sweatshirt over her head, she called to her mom.  
  
"Hey, I'm leaving!"  
  
Keith walked out of the kitchen, throwing his coat on. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."  
  
  
  
"Letty? Earth to Letty Sinclair! Scarlet! Rhonda Evanston waved her hand in front of Scarlet's face. Scarlet turned to her best friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, Letty it's time for lunch. Let's go before the food is gone." Letty pulled her bag lunch out of her locker.  
  
"You call that stuff food?" She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She always pulled her hair up, but little strands would come loose to frame her face.  
  
"So, How was Japanese?"  
  
Scarlet grimaced. "Boring. I swear we're going over the same things in third year Japanese as we learned in first year Japanese." Biting into her sandwich, she allowed her thoughts to drift elsewhere. 'Only one month before the racing season opens. Twenty-eight days until my birthday. Then I'll be sixteen and old enough to ride at the track. . ."  
  
"Letty, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Rhonda. I was just thinking.  
  
"Man, you're out of it today. So anyways, as I was saying, I . . ." The class bell rang at that moment. "Damn." She said, tugging on a dark curl." I'll just have to tell you later. See ya!" Scarlet just smiled, wondering if she really wanted to know what Rhonda was talking about. Probably not, knowing Rhonda. Scarlet shrugged and picked up her books to head to class.  
  
Scarlet sighed, bored, as Mrs. Seaboldt droned on and on. World History was fun as long as the teacher didn't talk too much. She looked at the clock. Five minutes until freedom. Just as she was putting her books away, Mrs. Seaboldt said, "I want everyone to write an essay on the culture and beliefs of ancient China and the Orients. You can focus on one thing or a broad range of topics, however you want to do it." The bell rang. "One thousand words on Ancient China by Monday. We will be presenting them in class." Students filed out of the classroom, happy it was Friday and school was over.  
  
Scarlet fought her way through the melee of students to her locker. Rhonda was already there, stuffing books into her bag. The two girls made there way out of the school and into the bright afternoon sun.  
  
"So, are you doing anything today?"  
  
"Well, I have to go to the library to do some research for my World History class, but I'll call you later."  
  
"Alright, see ya, Letty."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Scarlet found the row of books on Oriental History. She scanned over them, then picked out a few. While pulling out 'Myths and Legends of Japan', The book beside it caught and fell to the floor. Sighing, she stooped to pick it up. She read the kanji on the front of it. 'Shinjintenchisho'. . . The four gods' earth and sky. She opened the book and began to read.  
  
"This is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku, and many powers were bestowed upon her."  
  
Shrugging, Scarlet snapped the book shut and stuck it back on the shelf. Then she gathered her armload of books and headed to the check out desk.  
  
  
  
Scarlet groaned as Keith and his buddies started hollering again. The Sinclair household was never was never quiet when Notre Dame was playing football. Scarlet gathered her books and headed for the door. Keith spotted her as she passed the living room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere to study." Scarlet responded as she strode past. Then she poked her head in said, "And to make sure your racket isn't terrorizing the horses." She dove for the door, effectively dodging the throw pillow aimed at her head.  
  
Spitfire nickered a greeting as Scarlet settled into the straw in the empty stall beside his. Scarlet went back to reading about Ama-Terasu and Susa-no- o in 'Myths and Legends of Japan'. She finished the legend, and picked up a book about Samurai. Beneath it was. . .ShinJinTenChiSho.  
  
"Hmm, I must have checked it out on accident." Scarlet picked up the book and opened it once again.  
  
"This is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku, and many powers were bestowed upon her.  
  
The story itself is a spell. The one who reads it through will be given the powers and granted a wish like the girl in the story.  
  
Because. . .the story begins and becomes real. . . the moment the first page is turned."  
  
Intrigued, Scarlet turned the page. Spitfire whinnied fearfully and shook his head as a red light emitted from the book and filled the stable. A matter of moments later, the light disappeared, leaving a stable full of spooked horses. Letty Sinclair was gone.  
  
  
  
Well, there's my first chapter. My friend asked me to do a certain pairing for this story, so at least one of the couples is set. Please mention any ideas you have though, anything is welcome. Helpful criticism is even more appreciated than praise(Not that I don't like praise though). Well, anyway, I hope you like it! I won't continue until I get five reviews, so, please review! Thanks a lot! 


	2. chapter two

Scarlet slowly sat up and asked in a weak voice, "What happened? She pushed herself up into a sitting position. It took a moment for her to realize that her hand rested, not on tile, but on rocks and dirt. And the air no longer smelled of dust and books, but of arid land. Scarlet gasped, snapped her head up, and slowly looked about. The stuffy, dim room was gone. Instead, a vast open plain surrounded them, broken by small ravines. Scrubby trees were scattered over the rough, unappealing landscape. Mountains shimmered on the far-off horizon, and the sky gleamed an intensely clean blue.  
  
"Where are we?" She softly asked in disbelief. Suddenly, she felt an arm clamp around her, while another hand caught a flailing wrist as she screamed and attempted to swing at her attacker.  
  
"This one's good," one of the men sneered, as they stepped into her view, except the one who still held her captive. "If we sell her, she'll bring us lots of money."  
  
Scarlet peered at the men in front of her. 'What? Who are they?' she thought in wonderment, taking in their strange, costume-like clothing. "W- what are you doing?"  
  
The bearded leader laughed. "We traffic in girls!"  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" Scarlet gasped in shock.  
  
The man who had her clamped to his front smiled to himself. "How's that? Surprised?" he asked with utter self-confidence.  
  
In answer, Scarlet stamped on his foot with her riding boot heel, screaming in anger. The man released his grip with a howl of pain, and Scarlet launched herself free. She tumbled and rolled flat onto the hard soil.  
  
"If you're not nice. . .!" The leader drew his sword with a snarl and leaned back to strike, , when a second hand clamped around his wrist and forcibly twisted the slaver's arm behind his back.  
  
Gray eyes quietly narrowed with steely determination. "Quit."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" the slaver gasped out in pained anger to the man behind him. The gray-eyed stranger turned with disdain to watch the man's partner draw his sword and charge him with a yell. He slammed an elbow into the running man's face, leaped up, and laid into the pair.  
  
Scarlet knelt on the ground, and stared open-mouthed at the fight before them. The stranger was a blur of motion; fists, legs, and feet flying to solidly impact the slavers. Scarlet could only blink and continue watching. "Who is this?"  
  
The stranger fought with a wild smile, his blue hair flying. Scarlet, realizing that this was her chance, leapt to her feet and ran, as fast as she could. Along the way, an old farm wagon happened along, and she leapt on, hitching a ride.  
  
Scarlet vaguely realized that people were staring at her. She glared, then laughingly realized that, with the way they were dressed here, she was most likely the first girl with pants on they had ever seen.  
  
Scarlet looked out from her seat, and gasped as she took in the sight below her. Countless Chinese houses and buildings spread out over the lush green landscape. 'Wow, this looks like ancient China, just like the book. . .could it be. . .?' Scarlet jumped off of the cart, and ran down the hill into the city.  
  
Scarlet meandered down one of the busy streets. From here she was even more positive that she was in ancient China, or someplace like. Street vendors were everywhere, selling everything from clothes to jewelry to food. Ah, yes, food, Scarlet realized. She had no money on her, let alone currency that would work here. She would have to find a way home soon, or some way to eat.  
  
Scarlet turned down an empty street, away from the noise of the crowd. Peering around, she saw that no one was there. She sat down, tired from a long day and her previous episode with the slavers, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
When Scarlet woke, an orange sun was peeping up through the trees before her. A couple of young men were nearby, snickering about something. The memory of yesterday's attack still fresh in her mind, Scarlet leapt to her feet and ran.  
  
The day was spent much like the last, wandering the streets, taking in the sights. Occasionally she would ask some person with a friendly face a question or two. She found out that she was in Eiyo, the capital of a country called Konan. After a while the loud mass of people became a bother, and she kept to the alleys and quieter streets.  
  
Scarlet did a rather good job all day, avoiding creepy looking people and gangs. But as fatigue set in again, she ended up walking straight into trouble  
  
"Oooooh. This girl looks weird."  
  
With a gasp, Scarlet's gaze snapped over to where three scruffy men appeared, walking out of a crumbling hole in the side of the alley's walls. They joined the man she had followed to leer down at her.  
  
You don't get an opportunity like this every day," one man stated to his friends. "We'll get good money for her clothes, as well."  
  
The one on the right grinned. "Is it true that foreign women taste different?"  
  
Scarlet's heart pounded in her chest. She backed up against the alley wall as the men laughed with evil anticipation. Her thoughts raced. 'This is ancient China. They're street thugs. Only one thing left to do.' Just like before, Scarlet ran.  
  
Scarlet did not look back to see if the men were in persuit. She simply ran, and ran as fast as she could. She headed towards the main part of town, where all those people were. Surely, they wouldn't do anything to her in front of that many onlookers.  
  
Scarlet smacked into a strong but warm body. In her panic, Scarlet had not seen the man in front of her.  
  
Tamahome peered down at the distressed girl before him. Reaching out and grasping her shoulder, he started to ask her what was wrong. But at his touch, Scarlet let out an anguished cry and jerked away. Before even looking up to see that it was the man that had saved her, Scarlet took off running again.  
  
Scarlet ran until she lost the men completely. Only when she was sure she was completely alone did she even slow down. Once she was in sight of the crowd of people, she stopped with a sigh of relief. . . and collapsed from fatigue, right there in the alley.  
  
Tamahome walked along, wondering who that strange girl was. He knew it was the same one that had disappeared after he saved her the day before, because of the strange attire she wore. She had been wearing PANTS, and in a material he had never seen before.  
  
Tamahome turned down an alleyway, and low and behold, there she was, laying unconscious in the path ahead of him. He walked over to her.  
  
For the first time, Tamahome was actually able to get a good look at her. Long russet hair was pulled into a long straight ponytail, with small strands framing her delicate face. Physically she was still young, he noticed, (Being a hentai seventeen year old,) and allover didn't really strike him as his type.  
  
Hotohori sighed with boredom. He always had to make these little pointless parades, and nothing exciting ever happened. Closed his eyes, willing himself to stay awake, and failing miserably.  
  
One of the guards looked up, wondering if the emperor really was dozing off, or if he just looked like it. Peering around he spotted a peculiar sight. A young man, standing over the prone form of a young woman. . . he put two and two together.  
  
"Hey!" All the guards milling around the emperor's palanquin looked at the man he was pointing at. Three of them leapt into action. "Hey, you, stop there! Murderer!"  
  
Tamahome, realizing they thought he had killed her, ran away as fast as he could. 'I hate leaving her like that, but I won't do anyone any good in prison. I hope she'll be okay. . .'  
  
One of the guards took pursuit, while the others checked on the girl. "She's not dead! What should we do with her, Heika?"  
  
"Take her back to the palace. We shall care for her there." Hotohori studied the woman as best he could from his seat. Those strange clothes, and everything about her. . . he had a feeling this was more than just some girl. . .  
  
  
  
It took me a really long time to get this chapter out, it was actually a bit more difficult than it looks. If it makes no sense somewhere, please let me know. I wrote this at 11:00 last night, and lord knows what went into this thing. I promise the next one will be better! Thanks, amiboshi-chan 


	3. chapter three

I own nothing FY, as usual. Scarlet is mine though. Sort of.  
  
I think this chapter turned out a lot better than the last one. I hope everyone enjoys!  
  
Chapter three  
  
Scarlet slipped slowly into consciousness and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As her vision focused, she became acutely aware that she had no idea where she was. The room was scarcely decorated, but the walls and curtains on the windows were a soft pastel beige. On the hardwood floor was a large vanity, a bureau that almost reached to the ceiling, and a tiny delicate bedside table. All of it, along with the frame of the large soft bed she laid in, were of the same polished mahogany. Simple, yet it had an air of sophistication to it. All Scarlet knew was that it was not her room, and she had no idea where she was.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the door creaked softly. A pale face hesitantly peered in, before opening the door and stepping in. Scarlet's breath caught in her throat as the beauty smiled and slowly made her way to the side of the bed. This was the kind of woman men dreamed about, and women dreamed about being like.  
  
As the woman reached the bed, she sat gently on the side. She laid her slender white hand on top of Scarlet's, and spoke in a soft voice, "I'm glad you are awake. What is your name?"  
  
"S-Scarlet. . .Scarlet Sinclair. Most people call me Letty." Scarlet lowered her gaze, intimidated by the older woman, and studied the intricate embroidery on the soft white quilt.  
  
"It is a lovely name. I am Korin." Korin smiled wider, and Scarlet was eased by her friendly demeanor. Korin looked over her shoulder towards the door. "It is a good thing no one was with you when I came in, or I would be in a world of trouble right now." She smile at the puzzled look on her new friend's face. "You see Letty, I am actually not supposed to leave the harem quarters without permission, but I just had to see if it was true."  
  
"If. . .what was true, Korin?" Scarlet asked, her green eyes meeting Korin's violet ones.  
  
Korin was startled by the sudden outwardness of her meek friend. When their eyes met, Korin was stunned, almost lost in the deep crystalline pools of her emerald irises. Tiny flecks of gold gave them a prismatic look, and the light seemed to bounce around within them.  
  
She swallowed hard, realizing that Letty was waiting for an answer. Regaining her composure, she smiled. "That the girl of legend had come from another world to save Konan."  
  
Letty raised her eyebrow. "Eh. . .what?" She was beginning to wonder if this woman was a raving lunatic. Of course, she had been absorbed by a book. Maybe she was the raving lunatic.  
  
"Well, it is obvious that you don't come from around here, judging by your clothes, and. . ." "Yes, yes," Scarlet interrupted hastily. "It is true that I come from a world other than your own. . . but what is this about a girl of legend and saving. . .whatever land you said this is?  
  
"Konan. And, you apparently do not know the legend of the Suzaku no Miko. You see, the stories say that the Suzaku, the phoenix, and the god of Love, guards Konan. And when the country is in trouble, a girl will appear from another world and bring peace to the land. It is obvious you are the one, with your clothes, and the fact that you showed up in town the same day that a bright red light flashed just outside of town. Appropriate timing, as well, considering there are rumors of a war with Kutou."  
  
In her prattle, Korin failed to notice when the door opened enough for a maid to peer in and see the two women chatting. The maid then turned and ran to the throne room.  
  
Hotohori had just gotten out of an intense meeting concerning the possible threat of Kutou. Why couldn't his military leaders agree on anything? Rubbing his temples, he barely noticed the maid who flew into the room like a bat out of hell until she was almost upon him.  
  
"Heika! Heika-sama!" The maid shouted energetically. Hotohori groaned as the shouting increased his headache.  
  
"Calm down. Now, what is the matter?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that the girl has woken up." Hotohori's eyes lit up. He had been wanting to speak to the mystery girl all morning. He wanted to find out who she was, where she came from, and mostly, why did she intrigue him so?  
  
Hurrying through the halls, his head became an endless stream of thought. 'Is she really the one I've. . .we've been waiting for? What is she like? Will she be sweet and kind and gentle, like I imagined her to be? . . .Will she be able to put me out of my loneliness, my misery?'  
  
"What do you mean, you race horses? Surely the horses are faster than you, Letty, unless you have very slow horses in Ken. . .Kentuc. . .Ken-tuc-ky." Korin said, incredulously. Scarlet laughed. Her laugh was very clear and pleasant, like the tinkle of glass. . . where did that thought come from? Korin frowned darkly to herself.  
  
"We do not race against the horses, you silly. We ride them, and. . . encourage them to keep . . .pushing themselves, so they. . . win." Scarlet struggled to put horseracing into words Korin might understand. "Perhaps I will have to show you some time."  
  
"Perhaps. . ." Korin stated softly. A soft noise caught her ear, and she leapt up and hid behind the bureau.  
  
"Kourin, what-" Scarlet cut off as the door swung open all most viciously. Scarlet's breath caught in her throat for a second time that day, as a. . . well, breath-takingly handsome man swiftly strode over to the bed and took the seat Korin had vacated moments before.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The man's deep yet soft voice rang in her ears. Golden eyes settled on her with genuine concern. His gaze was almost hypnotic as he stared intently into her eyes.  
  
Scarlet mustered up as much energy as she could and smiled. Waving a hand indifferently, she strove to expel all fears this man might have for her health. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just peachy. Takes quite a bit to put me out of commission for very long." She winked at Kourin, still lurking around the far side of the dresser. In perfect view, but quiet enough for her presence to go unnoticed. Luckily, the man didn't see the wink, and his gaze remained on Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet raised her eyebrows. "Um, excuse my rudeness sir, but, who exactly are you?"  
  
The man smiled winningly. Two women in the room almost fainted due to his charming good looks. This man was not handsome, he was gorgeous. "My name is Saihitei, but I am known as Hotohori. And you must be?"  
  
"I'm Letty Sinclair. Scarlet Sinclair, to be exact." Scarlet turned her eyes away from Hotohori, much to his dismay. A strange feeling washed over him like ocean waves whenever she turned her brilliant green eyes to him.  
  
"Um. . ." Hotohori attempted to find something to say to Scarlet. "Letty, where do you-"  
  
Hotohori was cut off as one of the floorboards creaked behind him. He turned abruptly, and found one of the girls of his harem trying to sneak out of his room. What the hell was she doing there in the first place? "What are you doing here? Don't you belong in the harem, um. . . what is your name?"  
  
"Korin. And I was only visiting the young miss. She seemed so lonely. . ." Korin stuttered, searching for an excuse.  
  
"That is no excuse for you to sneak out of the Harem! I-" Hotohori was cut off once again by another, even stranger noise than before. Both the emperor and Korin gazed around warily as the wailing rang through the room.  
  
Scarlet found her cell phone still clipped to the belt of her jeans. Pressing the button to answer it, she brought it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Letty, Why didn' you call me?"  
  
"Oh, Rhonda. . ."  
  
The others watching in awe as Scarlet seemingly held a conversation with the strange blue . . . thing. "Sorry, Rhonda, I got a little. . .sidetracked."  
  
"That's oka-. . . not a bi-. . .deal."  
  
"Rhonda, you're breaking up pretty bad."  
  
"Yea, . . .talk to you later."  
  
"See ya." Scarlet hung up, and stared at her cell phone. "How did it still work. . .even here? I'm pretty sure we are not in area. . ." She looked up at the other two, who were now whispering furiously. Hotohori then turned to her.  
  
May I request something?" Hotohori's strong voice asked. His tone became serious. "Scarlet, can you help Konan?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed. 'What is he talking about?'  
  
"According to ancient tradition, when the country is in risk of destruction, a girl will appear from another world. The girl will possess the power of Suzaku and organize the country."  
  
A girl with the powers of a god?? " Scarlet gave him an incredulous look when she realized he was talking about the same thing Korin had attempted to explain. "I think you have the wrong girl, sir. I'm no hero, I just race horses and try to pass my high school classes! "Then you do not want the power of Suzaku?" Hotohori asked in astonishment. "You have no wish for that?" He leaned forward, his gold and red imperial robes rustling quietly in the silent room.  
  
His words struck a chord within her. "Wish?" Scarlet paused uncertainly as she remember the first page of that strange book. . .  
  
"This is a story of a girl who obtained the Seven Shichiseishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent powers and made her wishes come true. The story itself is an incantation. Those who finish reading it shall receive the power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin."  
  
Visions of the jockey's dream- the Kentucky Derby- danced through her head. 'If I summon Suzaku. . .' She saw her and Spitfire, racing through the finish line. . .she could almost taste the victory. . .  
  
"Well, I don't see what it would hurt. . ."  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Then you shall be the girl of legend- the Priestess of Suzaku!"  
  
Finally another chapter! I should probably repeat, Scarlet is Miaka. . . sort of. Well, read and review onegai! Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter four

Forever is not enough  
  
Chapter four  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Scarlet smiled bemusedly at the emperor's sudden burst of energy. Then, he regained his composure, and turned his golden eyes to Scarlet with a look that made shivers travel up her spine. Korin gave them an undecipherable glance. Suddenly, Scarlet yawned, still thoroughly exhausted.  
  
"You are tired. Rest well, you will need your strength." Hotohori rose and walked regally out of the room. Korin started to follow, but lingered at the door. She turned and stepped back over to the side of the bed where Scarlet laid, already asleep. Brushing a few loose strands of hair that was more red than brown off of her face, she smiled before once again walking to the door.  
  
"Let me in! I need to see someone in there! I said let me in!!"  
  
"Hey! You can't come in here! We can't just let anyone walk into the Emperor's palace, you know!"  
  
Tamahome realized he was not going to get anywhere negotiating with the palace guards, and resorted to a different tactic. After leaving five guards groaning by the gates, he strolled in and set about looking for . . . that girl.  
  
It wasn't long before new got out that the Priestess of Suzaku had arrived, and Tamahome had been able to put two and two together enough to realize that the priestess was most likely the girl he had saved - twice. Now, he just had to find her.  
  
Scarlet awoke once more to a strange racket outside her window. She climbed to her feet slowly, and stepped over to the window. Then she gasped as she saw the palace guards laying on the ground, with the gate swinging open in the breeze.  
  
Scarlet tore down the hall, and almost ran smack into another guard. "Oh! Sir!" Scarlet stopped to catch her breath. The guard looked at her concernedly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Scarlet took a deep breath. "I think someone has broken into the palace. All the guards are injured." The guard's eyes widened.  
  
"Thank you. I'll call some men to search the palace."  
  
He left, and then Scarlet wandered off to go find Hotohori.  
  
She rounded a few corners before come upon another peculiar sight. There was that blue haired man, trying to hold off three guards. And doing a bang up job of it. Well, she was going to do something about that. Letty started to run full speed toward the man.  
  
Just as Tamahome was about to drop kick the last guard, he felt something tackle his waist. Not anticipating it, he catapulted forward, sending his assailant flying. Letty landed with a groan a few feet away. She had ended up a human projectile more times than she could count, but the landing never hurt any less. She sat up and blinked a few times, before she focused on the blue haired man in front of her, struggling to his feet.  
  
"You!" Scarlet shouted. Before Tamahome had a chance to speak, the echo of pounding feet rounded the corner. A mass of bodies swooped upon them- shouting guards, squealing harem girls, yelling advisors, and in the middle of the commotion, the Emperor Hotohori, and Korin tagging closely behind as he pushed his way through the horde. Korin knelt by Scarlet as Hotohori stepped forward, towering over Tamahome.  
  
"Intruder! Assaulting the Priestess of Suzaku is punishable by death!" Hotohori unsheathed his sword and drew it high above his head.  
  
"No!" Scarlet cried, still seated on her rump. She pushed away from Korin, skittered around Hotohori's feet and hurled herself onto Tamahome. She looked up at Hotohori determinedly as she spread her arms wide to shield Tamahome from the blade. "Don't!" Hotohori froze.  
  
Korin turned incredulous eyes to Scarlet. "Letty-sama, you wish to spare this man? This man who attacked you?"  
  
Scarlet blushed lightly, her lips curling up in a sheepish smile. "Actually, I attacked him. Besides, this man saved my life."  
  
Hotohori returned his sword to its holster. "Is that so?"  
  
As Hotohori turned his eyes to her, Scarlet noted the exaggerated difference in height and realized she was still sprawled quite ungraciously on the ground. Her blush deepened as she stood with as much confidence as she could muster and smoothed her clothes. Hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right?" Scarlet nodded.  
  
"Right as rain. A little spill won't kill me." Scarlet smiled winningly.  
  
Tamahome breathed a deep sigh of relief. He wasn't going to die. He got up and started to slink away, when the woman Korin nabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Not so fast, dear. You may have gotten off after assaulting the priestess because of Letty-sama's kindness, but you still have to answer for eight unconscious guards. Not to mention why you here in the first place." Tamahome squeaked as Korin passed him off to the palace guards.  
  
Korin came up beside Scarlet. "Heika-sama, I'm sure you have pressing matters to attend to. I'll see to it that Scarlet is cleaned up nicely." Hotohori nodded and turned to follow the throng that had finally filtered away, rubbing his temples. Scarlet and Korin and watched the emperor's retreating back, then Korin held out her hand. "Shall we?" Scarlet smiled and nodded, and the two ran down the halls laughing.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tamahome gulped nervously and folded his hands in his lap as Hotohori's gaze bore into him. He had the feeling the emperor already wasn't particularly fond of him. Sure he really had no reason to like him. And he had broken into his palace. But, no reason to hold a grudge, right?  
  
"Well now, would you care to explain why you were slinking around the palace like a thief?" Hotohori raised a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not a thief, your highness. You see, I came across the Lady Scarlet out in the market of the city. The poor thing, she was alone, and lost. I assisted her, of course, but piteously I was force to leave her alone-for only a short while. I heard she had been brought to the palace, and I only wanted to see about her welfare. But the guards wouldn't even give me the time of day."  
  
"So you opted to bring down a number of my men?"  
  
"I apologize for beating the daylights out of your guards, but it was all for a good cause. I was truly concerned about Scarlet-sama."  
  
Hotohori sighed. He wasn't sure if he believed the story brought before him, but Scarlet seemed to trust the man in question.  
  
"Alright, then. Know that it is due to the Priestess of Suzaku's kindness that you still have your life. Show him out." Two guards escorted Tamahome from the room. The looks they gave clearly said what they thought of him, but they did nothing.  
  
After a few minutes, Tamahome stopped. "I want to see Scarlet."  
  
The guards looked skeptical, but after a few moments they reluctantly nodded. They led Tamahome around to where Scarlet's room was.  
  
Tamahome knocked lightly. "Scarlet?" No response came. "Scarlet, are you there? I'm coming in." Tamahome slowly pushed the door open. Scarlet wasn't there.  
  
"Come on, bud. She's not there. Let's go."  
  
Tamahome whirled around. "I'm not going anywhere until I get to talk to Scarlet!" A moment later, a loud racket wafted up from the courtyard below, followed by a short scream.  
  
Tamahome ran to the railing. A man, presumably a court advisor, held the struggling priestess in strong grip.  
  
Scarlet had been cutting through the courtyard towards her room, shortly after parting ways with Korin. It was then that a man she only slightly recognized as one of Hotohori's imperial advisors accosted her. It only took her a moment to realize he was making a pass at her, and one sound slap to inform him she was far from interested, but it didn't end there. The man was persistent, and a scuffle ensued. Scarlet fought vicously, but the advisor proved stronger and quickly over powered her. Scarlet cried out.  
  
When Scarlet yelled again, Tamahome saw red. He leapt from the balcony and swooped upon them. He left the advisor groaning on the ground and hauled the priestess away to safety.  
  
"If anyone lays a finger on her, I swear I'll kill them!" Tamahome shouted in blind rage.  
  
Korin gasped as she caught sight of him- specifically, on the blazing red symbol on his forehead. "You. you are a seishi!" 


End file.
